


Wonderful Memories Every Day

by reminiscence



Category: Double WIsh
Genre: F/M, Freeverse, Gen, Poetry, ffn challenge: mega prompts challenge, word count: 1001-1500 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9163234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reminiscence/pseuds/reminiscence
Summary: Now the reins to the world are in Sena's hands.





	

It was painstaking work  
to create a world

But she had all the time in the world  
in which to do it  
because he slumbered  
and no-one else had been born:  
that lay in her hands: the world  
and the people who would live in it.

She could erase them all,  
or create them all.

Except him.

He slept in her lap  
and she was the God.

And the world she made  
would be written into his memories  
and the old world erased.

That world they came from.  
That cruel world that had ripped  
them apart before they'd even  
been born together

And they should have been  
born together.

They were twins,  
after all.

But she died and he lived  
and she didn't resent him for that  
but she still wanted to be there:  
beside him.

She resented _her_ though.  
Haruhi.  
The little sister who was born  
and got to spent time with him  
where she could not.  
The little sister who replaced her.

She'd erase her.  
She could erase her.  
She had the power to erase her.

But erasing her would make him sad  
even if he'd never know.  
He'd been saddened by her absence  
after all.  
And maybe he'd be  
a little sad as well.

She'd let her exist,  
then,  
but she couldn't leave her be  
because she'd be the loose screw  
in this world.  
They couldn't both be there.

Christ  
and anti-Christ.

God  
and the devil

And since she's the one rewriting  
the world, Haruhi  
becomes the devil  
who'll tear it apart

So I have to leave her in  
but put her in a place  
where she can't tear  
the world apart.

She'll exist in this place  
but she won't be his sister,  
our sister: 'I'm sorry, Haruhi,  
but I can't share. Not this time.'

They've never had to share  
and maybe they never will.

She'll make her something else instead.  
An old friend who's not around anymore,  
just to make absolutely sure she won't  
mess things up again.

(Deep down, she knows  
it's not Haruhi's fault she was born  
and she was not,  
but still, she can't forgive that:  
that she was replaced  
by her.)

So that's Haruhi settled  
and her parents are the same: they're  
all part of the package that erased her  
from the world, except her wish  
that reaches out and  
has finally reached

And so Haruhi and her parents,  
all of them will be tucked away  
in some corner of the world  
but what world will allow two children  
to live apart from their parents  
like that? The parents will have to go.

'I'm sorry, Mum, Dad,  
but you two were the ones who left me  
and who replaced me,  
so I have to leave you know.'

And so it was decided.  
They were left out  
of this new world.

And in the house they shared,  
it will be just the two of them  
and that's always all they need.

Then there'll be school.  
Quiet people.  
Loud people.  
Boring people.  
Fun people.

And they'll make lots of memories  
there. They'll live happily, laugh happily,  
go to school happily and make all the memories  
in the world to fill the photo albums  
that she's absent from. They'll do all the things  
they've had no chance to do before.  
They'll do everything. Be everything.  
Learn everything. Embrace everything  
and then they'll go home to each other  
because that's how it always should  
have been.

It'll be a world with adults and children  
like the current world, but no-one  
will split them apart. That's the main thing.  
The important thing.  
The only thing.

So long as they stay together, the rest of the world  
can stay the same. She doesn't know the world  
after all. Unless there's parts that hurt him.  
She'll erase them. If she finds them  
now and afterwards  
she'll erase them. But aside from that, the world  
can stay the same.

It's just Haruhi, and their parents. They will have  
to be erased so her world doesn't crumble  
too fast. And he can't remember them either  
or her world will crumble too. He can't remember  
the past they didn't share. That's fair, then.  
They can make new memories together.

She'll rewrite the past and put it into everybody's heads  
but not his. He'll be a blank slate and that's fair  
and it's also kind, the gift she gives him because  
he's her precious brother and she can manipulate the scene  
but not twist the memories that slumber  
in his heart.

Maybe a part of her wants him to recall, some day  
the life he had, and the wish he made,  
and all he sacrificed to bring her this god-like  
power to change the world, to change their lives  
into what she imagines them to be.

She won't chain him with a false past.  
Because she knows it's false and he won't know at all.  
They'll make their future together and it'll be the truth.  
Wonderful memories every day.

Wonderful memories every day  
and they'll do everything they never got the chance to do  
even if he might wonder, why didn't they do such things  
before, in their youth? But they haven't, because they had  
no youth together, no time together at all  
except in the womb and even that was not complete…

They'll make wonderful new true memories  
every day.

And so that's the world. She's solved it all in her head  
and now all that remains is for him to awake  
and they'll begin their new lives together.

There'll be questions. He remembers nothing but her  
after all. There'll be adjusting because she knows, she's seen  
but she's never lived, after all. But they'll manage.  
They'll live together, laugh together.  
They'll make wonderful new true memories  
together.

This world is their stage, the stage their powerful wish  
has given birth too and they'll dance on it to their heart's content  
and they'll dance forever.

She won't hand him over to anyone.  
It's that kind of world.  
They'll be happy,  
and together

Because they have all the time they want  
in this world.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Mega Prompts Challenge, writing prompts #10 - over 1000 word poem


End file.
